


Her Kingdom As Great [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's said is said, and Sarah said, "My Will is as Strong as Yours and my Kingdom as Great." And then, of course, she lied.</p><p>Story written by MarbleGlove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kingdom As Great

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Kingdom As Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170403) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



Cover Art by The Dragongirl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (Chapter 1)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Labyrinth/Her%20Kingdom%20As%20Great/Her%20Kingdom%20As%20Great%20by%20MarbleGlove,%20Chapter%2001.mp3) | **Size:** 74 MB | **Duration:** 01:19:18
  * [Zip File (Whole Podfic)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110303.zip) | **Size:** 133 MB | **Duration:** 02:23:14



## Music 

**"Stolen Child"** by Loreena McKennitt, from Live At The Alhambra Palace 


  
---|---


	2. A Will As Strong

Cover Art by The Dragongirl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (Chapter 2) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Labyrinth/Her%20Kingdom%20As%20Great/Her%20Kingdom%20As%20Great%20by%20MarbleGlove,%20Chapter%2002.mp3) | **Size:** 59 MB | **Duration:** 01:03:56



## Music 

**"Stolen Child"** by Loreena McKennitt, from Live At The Alhambra Palace 


  
---|---


End file.
